


Gentleman's Cane

by AngryMintLeaf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canes, Dominant Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Illustration, Light BDSM, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: Celebration for murder… is that what the Church has come to these days?The three Papas are dead and a new “Papa” takes the stand. Cardinal Copia. You’d consider yourself a… “friend” of The Cardinal and here you are, at the party for his new reign.Although, anyone would agree that The Cardinal is alluring, and one would say he's the embodiment of sexual charisma, but you'll have to find that one out for yourself.





	Gentleman's Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my friend KazooJiggilo for making fanart for this fic! I’m absolutely honored! Go check out their tumblr! @kazoojiggilo

A celebration for murder… is that what the Church has come to these days?

The three Papas are dead and a new “Papa” takes the stand. Cardinal Copia. You’d consider yourself a… “friend” of The Cardinal and here you are, at the party for his new reign. You slowly drink the complimentary wine and watch the people swinging around to the music in front of you. It’s still heart wrenching knowing the other Papas are dead, but there’s nothing you can do about it now.

Their bodies were supposedly buried here in the Church, but you can’t help not believing them. Word travels quickly here, and every Sister and Brother of Sin seems to say that their bodies are going to be on display while The Cardinal goes on tour. A few weeks ago you had a small encounter with Copia and it… escalated rather quickly. It was early morning and you both had been enjoying a small chat with each other in the library.

“You know... we should go out together sometime,” he confessed, looking away from you. “Your company is always welcome.”

You smiled and put your hand on the side of his face, the contrast of his warm face to your cold hand felt delightful. “I’d enjoy that.”

He looked back towards you and gave a small smile back, then he went in for an embrace. He was very warm and made you want to snuggle closer into him, but then he quickly pulled away. “I am… going to have to go. I will speak with you another time, yes?” You nod and watched him leave.

Your eye wanders around and goes from watching the dancers on the dance floor to two men walking down a staircase. Their faces are shrouded in the darkness. The music ends, people walk off the dance floor, and instead of another song playing, a light focuses on one of the men that came down and he starts to speak. “Good evening, everyone. I’m happy to see you all here tonight.”

The crowd gives a small cheer in response and the man bows his head slightly. “Well, I’d like to introduce to you all our new beloved Papa, Cardinal Copia!”

The other man walks up to the side of the announcer and waves to the people. He wears a white suit and incredibly tight, white pants. Not only that though, but he also carries a well-crafted cane. The Cardinal is handed the microphone and speaks clearly, “Hello, hello!” He greets with confidence and has quite the accent. “I hope you all are ready to dance until dawn, yes?”

The crowd gives another cheer in response. “Good, good. Do not forget all the lovely food and drink set out for you all! Now, go have a good night,” he finishes his small speech and hands the microphone back to the other man.

The music kicks back up again and you go back to drinking the last of your wine, but your eye follows where The Cardinal goes and that’s right back up the staircase. Your brow furrows, but decide not to think too much about it, as he simply could be changing outfits or… actually, him leaving right now _is_ rather odd. This is _his_ party, isn’t it? You watch the stairs for a while, debating with yourself whether you should follow him or stay here. Inpatient, you place your wine glass on the nearest table and make your way over to the staircase. The old stairs creak underneath your weight as you make your way to the top. You’re met with a small hallway with two doors parallel to each other.

Your first instinct is to step quietly, but even from up here, you can still hear the music loud and clear, so even with the creaky boards, it’ll muffle your footsteps nicely. Slowly and gradually, you make your way to one of the doors and put your ear up against it, trying to hear anything other than the loud bass coming from downstairs.

You try to pick out the loud sounds from downstairs from any sounds coming from the door. Your ear does pick out a faint sound of humming from inside the room, but you can’t tell _who_ exactly is humming. Hesitantly, you knock against the door and wait for a reply. No response… You knock harder against the door and this time the door opens quickly, a half-dressed Copia staring at you wide-eyed.

You’ve never really soaked up his appearance from this close before. You would have never known him to have freckles or how bright his white eye is if you didn’t stand this close,and he also seems so out of breath. Another song starts.

“Did you... need something?” he questions, an eyebrow of his raising out of curiosity.

“Uh... yes, actually.”

He gets out of the doorway and off to the side. “Please just make it quick, alright?”

There was no game plan ready, no setup, you had nothing. You walk into a small bedroom, looking away from him and internally panic. A million questions go through your head in only a few seconds and you’re not sure what to do. You turn around and stare dead at the floor.

“I know we haven’t talked to each other for quite a while now, but I guess I want to congratulate you on your new… position.”

“Of c-course,” he stutters.

You look up at him, but now you finally notice the uncomfortable state he’s in. He’s leaning against the wall and trying to hide an erection by crossing his legs but failing miserably. His face grows redder the longer you stare and he tries to position himself differently, but just exposes himself even more. Those tight pants hide _nothing_.

“If you could excuse me…” he chokes out.

Your eyes widen and try to keep your attention to his upper half. “I…” you swallow a lump in your throat. “I could help.”

Copia looks at you then slowly nods. “Please…”

You step closer, leaning in close and kissing him. Your hands wrap around his torso and you pull him closer, and you can feel his hard-on pressing against you completely. A hand of yours trails down his back and you grope his ass, which Copia moans immodestly in response. You pull away from the kiss and you decide to nibble and suck on his neck instead.

He swats you away. “Not above my collar, if you p-please.”

As much as you love the idea of him walking around with a hickey visible to everyone, you respect his decision. “Take off your shirt and jacket,” you demand, and he quickly follows your orders. While he’s doing that, you look around the room and spot his cane. You pick it up and look at the fine craftsmanship of the serpent that works for a lovely handle.

You strut forward using the cane and give a mischievous smile. “On your knees.” He, again, follows directions and looks up at you, caressing his erection. You give him a small wack on his thigh with the cane and he gasps in surprise. “You can’t be playing with yourself, your eminence. Have patience.”

“Y-Yes.” He places his hands on his knees respectively.

“Are you alright with me being a bit rough with you?”

“Of course,” he says eagerly.

 

You smile and place the cane right next to his dick and start rubbing it against his groin. His hands grip tightly onto his knees as he stifles back a wimper. Continuing your motion, your eyes trail up to his chest. The freckles continue to speckle the top of his shoulders, and he has a small chub to his stomach. You grab and pull back on his hair, forcing him to look up at you.

You simply lean down and start kissing him, which slowly leads to you sitting down on the floor with him and kissing his chest instead. You playfully bite and suck around his nipple, then you kiss his stomach, which he flinches at from being ticklish.

“Ah!” He quickly covers his mouth with his hand, then pulls it way. “P-Please, I need you to—mmh!”

You lean back, your hand trailing down to his thigh where you start to knead it. “Need what?” You tease.

The Cardinal takes a few quick breaths before answering, “I want your hands on my dick, p-please.”

You grab onto his hand and help him stand up. “Take off your pants then lie on the bed.”

He nods, quickly undoing his fly, but struggles to get the tight pants passed his thighs until he finally gets them off with enough force. Copia takes off his socks and kicks off his shoes and lies down onto the bed, all splayed out just for you. His legs are spread apart, which gives you a full display of his cock. You climb onto the bed and take in the sight, appreciating just how beautiful he looks. You lean down and start kissing up his thigh and Copia makes no effort to hide his gorgeous moans from you any longer.

Thank the infernal Lord that the music from downstairs is so incredibly noisy because this man is so very loud with his moans. With enough teasing, you kiss the tip of his cock and your hand wraps around his member, starting off with slow pumping motions. Copia bucks into your hand, craving desperately for more friction. “You’re so hot like this, Copia. Who knew the confident, charismatic Cardinal would become such a mess when under all my attention,” you say as you pick up the pace with your stroking.

He moans again and he digs his hands into the mattress, his knuckles turning white. “Mmm, how lewd, Cardinal. I didn’t think you could sound _this_ horny and needy,” you continue to talk. “I’d love to ram you into this bed right here and now.” You let go of his dick and he whimpers. “Do you want more, Cardinal?”

Copia nods, then remembers he should use his words. “Y-Yes, I want your fingers inside of me.”

“Do you have lube in here?”

“In the bedside t-table,” he chokes out, still breathing heavily.

You reach over and open the drawer and find his statement to be true. You pull out the bottle and put some on your hand, then you slowly put one finger into him, then two, then three as he eagers for more. Your pace quickens and Copia looks like he’s reduced to nothing but absolute pleasure. There’s a loud knock on the door and you stop.

“Hey, Copia? People are wondering where you are!” Someone says from the other side of the door.

You look at him expectantly and he takes a deep breath. “Just give me a few minutes, I’m g-getting changed into my other suit,” Copia shouts out.

“Why?”

Playfully, you continue thrusting your fingers into him and Copia struggles to get out a response. “I-I noticed… it was dirty.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll leave you to it then.”

He lets out a sigh of relief that turns into another groan. As a reward, your other hand starts stroking his cock again, and he starts panting like some dog. “I’m amazed, Cardinal. Even with the hot mess that you’re in, you still managed to speak clearly.” Copia nods quickly and continues rutting against you.

With one loud, satisfying moan, he cums. You pull your fingers out of him and can’t help but continue staring at him, as even in his afterglow he’s hot. A pressure has been growing in your groin during that time and you finally noticed it, yet you continue to ignore it for now and get off the bed.

“Do you have a towel somewhere?”

“Check inside the closet,” he says, still breathless.

You open up the door, seeing tons of his clothes and a small stack of large towels. It’ll have to work. You walk back over to him and sit on the bed, starting to clean him up with the towel. “Thank you, mi caro.”

“Of course.”

“I would love to have you back. That was… great.”

You smile at the comment and finish cleaning him up. “You really should go back out there, you know.”

“Sadly, you’re right.” He gets up and walks over to his open closet, picks out a black outfit, and starts getting dressed. “Would you care to dance with me this evening?”

“I’d love to.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to KazooJiggilo for making fanart! I’m still sobbing!
> 
> Thank you for reading, my friends! It was a lot of fun writing for Ghost BC finally and there will likely be more ;^D 
> 
> Fun fact: while I was writing, I terribly wanted to use a synonym for dick that was called Danger Noodle. Another favorite but a synonym for nipple is sensitive chest raisin. Who comes up with that? Whoever it is, I want to shake their hand and get their signature. Also, I was gonna do more with the cane but didn't because I'm lame so that's why it's titled that lmao.
> 
> If you want to chat, you can message me on tumblr! Either at @angrymintleaf or @angrymintghost!


End file.
